Cuddle
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: Waking up from a horrible nightmare, Harry finds Kovu sleeping outside under the stars. Not wanting to disturb him he lies next to him which keeps the nightmares at boy. He's happy to have someone like Kovu in his life. Fluff


**Arashi: After having a discussion with one of my cousins of what it be like of a lion Harry having a bad dream is comforted by having someone by his side. So that's what help inspire this cute oneshot of fluff.**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and affiliates solely belong to J.K. Rowling. Lion King and its characters belong to Walt Disney's Production. I just own the plot that's about it so no money is made off this fic.**

Cuddle

Summary: Waking up from a horrible nightmare, Harry finds Kovu sleeping outside under the stars. Not wanting to disturb him he lies next to him which keeps the nightmares at boy. He's happy to have someone like Kovu in his life.

* * *

><p>A soft moan passes the lips of a lion whose dark black mane and golden-brown fur tosses and turns concerning his older brother and little sister who waken up to his trouble sleep. The two look at each other with concern feeling helpless of what to do knowing he doesn't want to trouble them with his nightmares. They have no choice but to close their eyes and go back to sleep.<p>

"I wish you will say something, Harry" The sister murmurs getting her older brother roll his eyes.

"Kiara, you know he has a hard time at his strange school this year," The male whispers.

"I know Kopa…you think we should wake him hope so Harry can go to Kovu or someone?" Kiara ask softly pointing to the outside of the cave to the sleeping male whose use to it.

"Yeah," Kopa answers in the same tone poking at Harry's side. "Little brother, little brother, Harry wake up."

_*-*-*Dream*-*-*_

_Flash of green light goes past him before the screams could past his lips. The teen's green eyes stares at the body of the redhead woman that's his mother as his baby self cries helplessly. The scene changes to his fourth year in a graveyard. Stuck to a gravestone, he wriggles but unable to get lose from the ropes._

_"Cedric go back! It's a trap!" He screams to the older boy who stares at him._

_Before him, Wormtail murmurs the killing curse under his breath as he continues working on the caldron that will bring the Dark Lord or to many who-he-must-not-be-name. Harry's eyes widen seeing the body already dead before hitting the ground. He open his mouth to scream again but no sound comes out._

_"Please make it stop," He wants to scream out loud as the scene changes once more to the Department of Mystery knowing this is the last place he seen his godfather in this dream-like world which in reality he's very much a live._

_He don't know who order the spell for the stunner but it hits Sirius in the chest. Eyes round with shock and face mold into look of shock. The teen trembles seeing the other person who knows about his true parents fall backwards before his own eyes._

_In the distance he could hear a voice calling out to him, "Little brother, Little brother, Harry wake up."_

_*-*-*Dream ends*-*-*_

The animagus lion breathes heavily panting glancing around to find his older brother and younger sister gazing at him with concern. He gives them a strain smile hoping it would appease him but their looks said it. It won't work this time. He let his smile drop to a frown unable to look at them whispering, "Sorry."

"Its fine Harry," Kopa murmurs then yawns showing his teeth. "Kovu is outside."

Harry nods padding out of the cave knowing his siblings will let their father know he'll be outside to sleep due to one of his nightmares. He glance at the sleeping male biting his lip unsure what to do. He sighs lying close to the warm body before inching closer able to feel the fur touch his own. He yawns then close his eyes. If he stayed awake another moment he would have seen Kovu is awake watching him under close eyelids.

"Poor little one," Kovu murmurs placing his head on Harry's back and letting the younger male snuggle closer to him for warm and extra protection. "Sleep Harry and know I'll be by your side."

He drifts back to sleep himself as a smile tug on both of their mouths. Even the King waken up to get a drink of water just smiles upon the sight of his son cuddling up to his future mate. At least glad to know the nightmares won't harm Harry.

* * *

><p><strong>Arashi: Something cute and fluffy. I hope you guys enjoy this oneshot. Please read and review.<strong>


End file.
